Experiment Tale: The Beginning
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: I look around the room I'm in, terrified and scared, seeing a single glowing eye before I'm picked up by floating hands and strapped in a chair. "Let's see how much your soul can withstand Project 410...so...want to have a good time?" I scream as volts of electric currents flow through me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my name is Chara...Chara Miracle. And this is my story in the underground. For me the mere mention of the underground gives me the frights. As i tell my story if you want to ask questions go right ahead because some may give my creator ideas. Don't worry about asking questions but please if you have any possible ideas for my creator let us know.**

When i first fell into the underground i didnt know i had, as i loved living in caves at the time, but when i saw the prince i knew where i was and i was fearful. The underground was a place of hell for me but when he said hi i didnt respond. He got close, causing me to get up and back off "well...you dont seem to be hurt...too much" he said to me. I didnt care if i was hurt, as long as i could walk and rum i was fine. He kept trying to get me to answer when his mother appeared and she gasped before instantly picking me up.

This sent jolts of fear through me and i panicked, screaming and kicking, alarming the father and causing him to come running but i bolted once on the ground, backing into a wall as i tried to settle far away from them. I knew the prince's name was Asriel. The prince's looks were cute. He had amber eyes and a white coat plus his tiny horns were silver but just starting to turn gold at the base. The queen was Toriel and she was rather pretty as her coat had golden fur in places where it looked like she had sleeves and golden paws as well for the feet, plus her horns were fully gold. Her eyes were a pretty silver as well. The father was Asgore, the king, and his coat was full gold, his eyes a molten gold as well as his horns but he had white swirls on his fur in some places. Regardless i didnt trust monsters at all. They led me to their home but i didnt eat, even with Tori just sitting on her knees trying to feed me soup and even showing its safe.

Even if it was safe i didnt trust it one bit, so eventually she gave up and showed me my room, not touching me for fear of causing a panicked reaction again. I was rather happy that she wasnt touching me and i entered the room but when they all slept i moved the pillow and blanket near the door, so if i wanted to run i could. When Tori found me like that she asked if I was hungry but i merely hid my face, and she left me alone after that. Three weeks pass and ive taken to stealing non cooked food from their fridge, deeming that safer than what they cook. Asgore caught me once but left me alone about it, saying "at least your eating, child" and went to bed after. When Tori wanted to take me to the mall i had to have a bath and i would hiss and scream if she tried to do anything.

I took the bath alone in the room once she left me alone and left to do other things, making her happy and then we were off. We were headed to the MTT resort, Azzy wanting me to pick pretty clothes that match my fire like eyes and his mother agrees. I merely stay silent as i haven't said a word since i got here but once at the resort my eyes widen at everything here. Azzy snickers but i merely got interested in the fire styled clothing, it looking like fire was flowing around on the dress i saw as well as shoes, a ribbon, and hair pins to match.

Jewelry was on it the model as well but when i went over to it, loving the materiel as i touched it i was met with Mettaton. Mettaton was interesting with look as she had gold for her chest plate and white or gray for the main machine parts. Otherwise she had gold on her. I had stared at her in a freaked out way, as i never saw a robot monster but she merely asked if i liked the clothing that she made. I looked confused before looking at the dress and then her, dumbfounded that she, a robot made this pretty thing. She smiles before bending down to me "Would you like the dress and everything else darling? You can try it on and see what you think of it dear~" she said to me.

I looked at Tori for help as i wasnt used to this but she told Mettaton yes and once i was handed the clothing and jewelry i was led into a dressing room. Mettaton looked at me once at the door of the room "need help dear?" I shook my head at this and she smiles "if you ever need help my little darling just call me" i nod and she leaves. I sigh before i remove my shirt, cringing at the sight of the scars on my chest and stomach, a heart shaped scar at the center of my chest. I remove my pants, as it is a dress, before trying to ignore all the scars on my arms and legs. Once i have the dress on i think i look good.

I realize i need something long sleeved and long stockings so to try and match the theme i call Mettaton back. I tell her through the door what i need and she gets me red stockings that go all the way up my legs as well as a red long-sleeved shirt to go underneath. Once i have all of that on it hides my scars and i relax after they are covered. I put the diamond shaped ruby earrings on, shaking my head a bit as they dangle from my ears.

They are light weight so thats good and i put the rest of the jewelry on, two red pearl bracelets and a heart locket that is also a vibrant ruby red, which can open. Once the items are all on I slip the shoes on, red shoes covered in a glitter like look but not actual glitter. The bow however is difficult to put on and I growl at that, needing help after trying to put it on. I have Mettaton help me out with the bow and she braids my hair, as it goes past my shoulders, before putting the bow in and clipping the hair clips to move my bangs.

Once done she smiles "You look absolutely stunning darling! Go ahead and twirl a bit for me" I do so and she looks so proud, both of us leaving the dressing room with my old clothes in my arms. Tori loves my new look and once she buys the items we explore some more to look around. I look around only to spot something that terrifies me. A skeleton...Tori notices my pure fear and sees me looking at him, back currently towards me, and asks why I'm scared of Sans.

I hear the name and relax slightly. I had only heard the name 'Gaster' when it came to skeletons so...there was more than just him. Tori rests a hand gently on my shoulder, causing me to twitch but my eyes still locked onto Sans. He suddenly looked behind him, right at me as if he knew he was being stared at. He got up...a bottle of ketchup in hand? And he walked up to me, causing me to back off. He smiles softly "you don't need to be scared kiddo I won't hurt you" Tori sighed and looked at him "She is like that with all monsters. I can't even get her to eat what I cook" when I took a better look at him I noticed he had gold and silver teeth, a gold one in the top right set and silver in the bottom lower set, but every time he blinked his eye, the working one, changed color from blue to gold, silver, red, purple and more.

he looks at me oddly before sighing "Look kid we don't drug kids if that's what your afraid of. It seems you have a lot of past fears that have scarred you mentally. Well same here kiddo" I merely back off, scared at the fact that he can read me too well before bolting. Azzy runs to keep up with me as well as Tori but the skeleton heads the other way. Once I make it to where Azzy and the others live I lean against the wall, panting from my speedy run as the others catch up. Asgore asks if I'm alright before I just open the door to the house and go inside, heading to my room and curling up. Tori looks at me worriedly before heading to the kitchen and bringing me a piece of pie, butterscotch, before asking me to eat it. I shake my head and she asks why I'm not eating it.

I finally decide to speak to them "I...I'm allergic to butterscotch..." She gasps before saying sorry, asking if I'm allergic to cinnamon but I shake my head no and she runs off, getting a piece of cinnamon pie and leaving it at the table by my bed. "Anything else you need child?" I shook my head no at this and she nods, leaving the room. I poke at the pie before thinking about the skeleton's words 'Look kid we don't drug kids if that's what your afraid of. It seems you have a lot of past fears that have scarred you mentally. Well same here kiddo' what did he mean by same here? I take a small bite of the pie, not tasting anything funny but I poke around, trying to find something odd.

I find nothing so I take another bite, no affects happening to me or my SOUL...I eat the slice, slowly trusting them. Once I lie in bed I think about Sans words before rubbing my chest, right where the heart scar is and I curl up. I wonder if he could help me...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, not having realized I fell asleep before turning over and seeing Tori open the door, a plate full of food in her hand before smiling "I saw you had eaten the pie so I fixed a few other things. Hope you enjoy" she said before switching the empty plate with the new one, leaving the room and me in peace. I poke at the food before munching on the pieces a bit, deeming them safe to eat before I chow down. Once I'm done eating I sip the water carefully before waiting, nothing happening after 20 minutes so I drink more before finishing. I noticed a drawing pad as well as a pencil case with a sharpener and coloring pencils on the table with a note.

"I'm not sure if you like drawing my child but I hope it entertains you" the note said and I sigh but smile a bit. I love drawing almost as much as I love...well I wish I could say real chocolate but I can only have white chocolate due to allergies. Though I love it all the same. I pull the items onto the bed before starting to draw, enjoying the activity. Hours pass and before I know it, my drawing is complete but its a sad picture of me...and the void beast's skull floating behind me. I look up, flipping the picture over when Asgore comes in the room with food and he smiles "Tori fixed this for you as well as some chocolate milk and chocolate ice cream" my eyes widen before I back off, shaking my head and he looks confused "what's wrong?" I point at the ice cream and chocolate milk and he tilts his head "you don't like those?" I groan a bit before making a motion over my neck and his eyes widen

"if you have chocolate...you could die?" I nod and he nods before taking the two items away, leaving the rest of the food there. I eat some of the food before feeling odd and I look at the pie that was on my plate, my eyes widening at the sight before I rush to find Tori only to find Azzy. He smiles before noticing the fearful look in my eyes "what's wrong? Do you need momma?"

I nod my head, feeling dizzy but when he goes to get her I hold my head and I try to stay awake. I hear footsteps and Tori asks me what's wrong. I go dazed before focusing and I point in my room. Azzy rushes in before picking up the food and then when he comes out Tori gasps "Oh no! I gave you the mix of cinnamon and butterscotch pie!" She picks me up and races out the door, everything fuzzy as my stomach pounds and I cough badly. She continues to run before reaching a very hot land area "Alphys! ALPHYS! I need emergency aid this instant!" I notice someone come out but I start to cough out red stuff and Alphys gasps.

She asks what happened as she holds me and runs, Tori mentioning she accidentally gave me a item with butterscotch and this happened. Before I can hear more everything fades. I wake up with a breathing mask over my mouth and I look around. Noticing someone checking a monitor I look over to them, hearing them mutter "o-ok that should do it...y-yea they should be fine now, all healed, HP fully up... a-all good" I notice she has one violet eye and a jade colored eye but her body is a yellow color. She notices I'm awake and smiles "O-oh your a-awake good" she says and I just look at her tiredly before she can say much more Toriel comes in before hugging me "I'm so sorry my child...I thought I gave you a piece that didn't have butterscotch...I'm so so sorry" she says, kissing my forehead and I look at her a bit...shocked and stunned.

She looks confused "Have...you never had affection before?" I shake my head and she feels bad just by the look in her eyes. She gives me a soft kiss on the cheek this time, smiling "Well I will give you lots of affection...but only if you will let me" I look at her before turning my head away, hating that I'm denying it but...I can't trust anyone. Alphys sighs before looking at Tori "W-well considering she is c-covered in scars s-she must have had physical a-abuse in her past" my eyes snap open at this and I whimper before wanting to sit up.

Alphys wants me to lie down but I look at her "How many...spots did you see?" She thinks "J-just the arms and l-legs, w-why?" I sigh before lifting my shirt up to reveal the heart-shaped scar and Alphys gasps at the sight. "So...your code 410 that left...I...I thought he was kidding..." My eyes widen at that before I pull out the IV cord and mask, bolting but she catches me before I can reach the door "W-wait! I-i don't mean to s-send you back. P-please listen at least for a moment" I look at her with a glare and she sighs "Look...I uh... I know I brought up the past and I'm really sorry for that. I-i just...I don't know how much pain and sorrow you had to e-endure there...but I swear I w-was never involved with it! I-i never even knew about you till you escaped and t-then I was shown some monstrous picture of a creature with that same s-scar on its chest."

I'm a bit more relaxed now but still on edge and she sighs before letting me go "J-just know...none of us ever knew what he really did...had I k-known you were merely a c-child...I would have never trusted him." She then looks at me "So...d-do you know if you have any p-parents?" I look at her tiredly before shaking my head. She sighs before nodding "I-i assumed as much. Well Tori you can take her home now. S-She won't trust me anymore but please try and k-keep her away from..." She says hesitant to say his name but I sigh "Gaster" I say loud in clear with a clear rage, hate and venom in my voice just with the name. Alphys nods before Tori picks me up, no longer fighting and I just lean into her.

She carries me home, both of us silent and I don't really want out of her arms. She smiles before sitting in her rocking chair with me in her lap. Asgore asks if i'm alright after that because Azzy called him over. She nods and I just look at her tiredly before I just fall asleep in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up later to notice I'm still in the same place, Tori having fallen asleep with me in her lap and I snuggle. I hear her yawn before she looks down at me "Sleep well my child?" I nod and she sets me down to get up and stretch. She asks if I want some food and I nod before she asks if I want to help. I look at her oddly before smiling, nodding, causing a smile to appear on her face. We head to the kitchen, as Azzy and Asgore are still asleep, before making breakfast. A couple hours later we make wonderful dishes and I eat my vanilla ice cream as a treat. Once the table is set, Asgore comes out of the bedroom before his eyes widen at me and Tori enjoying food.

I hear him chuckle and I hide a bit but he leaves, letting Tori and I bond. Once I'm done eating as well as Tori she asks if I would like her to read to me. I nod as that sounds fun and I crawl onto her lap once more, once she has a book and is on the rocking chair, before snuggling and enjoying her reading to me. I feel so much more comfy with the thought that she understands my pain. Alphys is someone I kinda trust but not really all that much. Though speaking of Alphys it almost sounded like I had been brought into the lab...and like I had a family. I wonder why Gaster lied to her about that? Or did he let her think like that and leave key details out? Though she was shown a monstrous picture anyway. I get up and go to my room after Tori has finished reading the book to me, drawing another picture piece for the original one I made. The picture is in segments so once I finish the next piece I put them together, liking how well they fit together. Tori comes in and asks what I'm drawing and I show her that its incomplete but its in segments. She seems impressed and smiles, kissing my forehead softly but I still flinch. She pets me to show I'm in no danger and then I eat. At bedtime she reads a story to me once I'm in bed and I slip off to sleep.

 **-Nightmare begin-**

 _When I open my eyes I look around, fear filling me when I realize where I am. I notice...it has to be a dream. It has to be. I notice Gaster before the horror starts, bring pulled into the lab part of this place._

 **-nightmare end-**

Pain fills my body before I snap awake, having screamed and Toriel, Asgore and Azzy all run to my room.

I just curl up and start crying, Tori scooping me up and comforting me "Did you have a nightmare my child? You poor thing your safe now, no need to fear" she says as she holds me and I just snuggle, sobbing and whimpering as I try to relax. It takes a couple hours but I ask if I could sleep with them tonight. She smiles at this "Of course my child you may." She carries me to bed with her and Asgore and snuggled between them...feels...comforting. That isn't a feeling I've felt in a long time if ever...

The next morning I wake to bring petted and a soft kiss placed on my forehead, noticing Tori is doing that and she smiles. "Did I wake you child? I didn't mean to" I just smile and yawn, the most at peace I've been since...ever. She seems content that I'm enjoying touch now but suddenly Asgore, who is still asleep, pulls Tori closer and I squeak as I manage to move up fast enough before my face gets squished. She giggles softly as well as I do and she pets me more, causing me to relax but when she brushed something behind my right ear my instinct causes me to panic, bolting out of the bed and hiding in a corner.

Tori gets up and pulls me close, saying sorry for her actions and she cups my cheek gently to help me settle. I just smile before we fix breakfast. 2 months have passed since I was taken to Alphys and we are heading to a place called Grillbys. Once inside I see two skeletons, Sans and one other, sitting at a table with a weird fish thing as well as Alphys.

Toriel asks if I want to go over there and meet Sans brother, I assume its the taller one, and I nod. She asks if I'm sure and I nod, feeling better. Once we head over I notice how calm the taller one is. " **Well hello there tiny one! I am Papyrus, nice to meet you** " he holds his gloved hand out and I notice his eyes don't change color like Sans. I accept the handshake before seeing the fish lady suddenly leap over the table to greet me.

"Hey Red eyes! My name is Undyne nice to meet ya!" She holds her hand out after that and I shake it, her smile a bit...flashy. I look at Tori and she smiles "Undyne is an actress, dancer, singer as well as captain of the royal guard. She is very sweet to kids of all ages. Papyrus is a guard in training with Undyne but he tries his best. I forgot to mention but Alphys is an inventor as well as a doctor and artist" the moment I heard artist I scurried over to her, eyes beaming "you draw? I like that too!"

She smiles before we both started talking about different topics, the others getting to know me before I point at Sans "What does he do? Sit on his head and be punny all day?" Everyone started laughing at that, Sans face going blue, I assume a blush due to his magic, before the blush changes red when his eye changes and I shake my head at that. So his magic changes color alongside his eyes? Curious but I wonder why it does that.

He merely chuckles "Well kiddo, I guess I can't help but" his brother looks at him " **Sans no-** " "Skull around" Sans finishes and his brother groans, me snickering at the sight. I grin suddenly when I remember a few puns I learned on the internet while at the surface "Sans Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda?" I pause and his brother got confused, looking at me oddly and Sans plays along, a sly grin on his face "nope" I grin "He was lucky it was a soft drink."

Papyrus yells in frustration when he realizes it was a pun and holds his head, everyone laughing as well as Sans. I merely smile at him and he smiles back "Didn't think you knew puns kid but I love ya for that" he winks at me for that and I merely smile. Sans and I spend a while talking, slipping in puns here and there and driving his brother mad with our sillyness, before I notice something out of the corner of my eye. I tilt my head towards it before hiding under the table.

Sans looks around before spotting who I saw and mentions that Gaster is in the building. Tori tenses at this as well as Alphys before I hear him call Alphys and she heads to him. I notice them leave and I come out from under the table, sighing in relief. That had been far to close...way way to close.

I slip in between Sans and Papyrus to hide and feel safer because they seemed to understand my fear, at least Sans did...Sans puts his arm around my shoulder to comfort me and I relax before we all continue to talk. After a while I notice someone come over and Sans grins "Chara this is Grillby, the owner of the bar" I smile and wave, him waving back before giving us all water and Sans his ketchup. I enjoy talking with all of them before Sans says he needs to go home. Papyrus and Undyne head out together but I ask Sans if I could follow him. He chuckles "Only if Tori **a-goats to it~** " Tori groans at that but says yes I'm allowed to go. I tag along with him to his place, which is a three floor home, where he and his brother live.

Once inside Sans says I can explore if I want but he needs to change really quick. I nod but once out of sight I secretly follow him to his room and my eyes widen when I see scar marks on his bones...just like my scars. They look much older than mine though...I head back down, exploring a bit more before sitting on the couch.

Sans comes back down but his mood is off. "Kiddo I know you were at my room...what did you see?" I decide I have to tell the truth "Scars...all over you..." He sighs "Don't tell Paps ok?" I nod and his sits next to me. I lean into his shoulder a bit, trying to forget the scars I saw but they remind me too much of myself. "Why do you have the scars?" I ask. He sighs "I...don't want to talk about it..." He says before picking me up and letting me sit in his lap "So want to relax or do you want to have a good time?" I look at him oddly before what he says triggers a memory of the past.

 **-  
Flashback start  
-**

 _I look around the room I'm in, terrified and scared, seeing a single glowing eye before I'm picked up by floating hands and strapped in a chair. "Let's see how much your soul can withstand Project 410...so...want to have a good time?" I scream as volts of electric currents flow through me._

 **-  
Flashback end  
-**

I start crying, causing Sans to be confused but I am too shaken by the memory to settle easily. He makes me look at him in the eyes "Chara what did I say? Did I scare you? Please tell me!" He suddenly seemed so nervous and scared and I nod to answer his first question but I'm silent. He pulls me close, singing and speaking comforting things, soothing me to try help me settle. I finally relax, sighing as I take deep breaths...the memories hurt...


End file.
